Where's Negs?
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Second in the "Where Are They?" series. Crimes abound, but no Negaduck to be found. But they're all done in his style... Negaduck returns to find out who's putting his name to shame, along with the help of someone he betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Alright, sequel! Power to the sequels! Sequels rock! Oh, alright, I'll stop saying sequel. Anyhow, this is the (Just one more!) sequel to "Where's Darkwing?" It's called "Where's Negs?" I hope everyone will enjoy this just as they enjoyed the last fic. I was really happy with that last one. Please R & R! Thanks!

Disclaimer-This applies to all chapters. I don't own this. It belongs to Disney and will continue to belong to Disney!

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was three months to the day since the disappearance of Darkwing Duck. Since then, not hide nor feather had been seen of the nefarious villain known as Negaduck. In fact, all crime had slowed to nearly a halt. After Negaduck had been dropped in the woods, Bushroot and Megavolt had caused some trouble, but they had been quickly dispatched by Darkwing, Launchpad, and the newest addition to the team, Quiverwing Quack. But after that, nothing had happened. It was driving the Mighty Masked Mallard crazy!

He was now pacing in front of the television set, in his alias of Drake Mallard. Quiverwing, now once again his daughter Gosalyn, was leaning this way and that trying to watch Wheel of Torture. Launchpad was right along with her.

Finally, Gosalyn gave up. "Daaaddd! I can't see the T.V.!" she groaned at him. "Sit down!"

Drake stopped pacing, but deliberately stopped in front of the T.V. Launchpad shook his head, leaned around him, and turned off the set.

"Uh…what's up, D.W.?" he asked as Gosalyn and Drake appeared to be having a stare-down.

Drake tore his eyes away from his daughter and gave his attention to Launchpad.

"There's nothing to do! Not one single crime has been committed in months! I mean, nothing! Not even a late return on videos!" Drake said exasperatedly.

He turned and sat between his daughter and his friend on the couch. Or rather, he slouched there.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Launchpad inquired.

"Well…yeah! In a way..."

Gosalyn laughed. "Aw, lighten up, Dad! I'm sure there'll be a crime here any day now. You know these criminals. They can't go this long without a crime."

Drake gave her an affectionate look. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," he whined.

"Come on, let's watch the news. Maybe they'll have something tonight."

Gosalyn nodded to Launchpad, and he turned on the T.V. He began to flip through the channels. Nothing on News Channel 1, or 2, or 3, or 4, or 5. However, on News Channel 6, there was breaking news.

"The Second Nation Bank of St. Canard has been robbed. Police say there is very little evidence to go on, but they promise the citizens of St. Canard that the culprit responsible will be caught. Now for the weather, John," the anchorwoman was saying. Launchpad turned off the television.

"See, D.W.? A crime! Uh…D.W.?" Launchpad asked, for Drake was no longer sitting beside him.

"There's not a moment to lose! Gosalyn, get dressed! We must leave immediately!" Drake, now Darkwing once more, said, hopping into one of the chairs that led to Darkwing Tower.

"Alright!" Gosalyn cried as she bolted upstairs and returned as Quiverwing Quack. Launchpad took his place in the other chair, and Quiverwing sat on Darkwing's lap. He punched the statue, and they were gone.

**………………… **

Soon they were zipping down the streets of St. Canard, on their way to the Second National Bank. When they arrived, the security guard led them to the vault that had been wiped clean. All was gone in the vault, except for a single dollar bill. Darkwing dashed to it, withdrew some tweezers, and pick it up. He then produced a very large magnifying glass.

"What do you see, Darkwing?" Quiverwing asked.

"Nothing. That's what," he said, pulling out a plastic bag and inserting the dollar bill. He then put away everything else.

"We're taking this for evidence," Quiverwing informed the security guard.

"Fine by me, just find whoever did this," he said. "Otherwise, I'm out of a job."

"Never fear, citizen. We will catch this scoundrel!" Darkwing said, puffing out his chest. Quiverwing shook her head.

"Let's go, Darkwing," she said.

They walked to the outside of the bank. Quiverwing opened her beak to say something to Darkwing, but then the earth seemed to shake.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is th-th-th-th-at?" Darkwing asked, as the streets and the buildings continued to shake. He was soon to get his answer.

A giant, red, yellow, and black robot came crashing around the corner. It was swinging its enormous arms about, crumbling tops of skyscrapers as it did so.

"Those colors…D.W., what do you make of it?" Launchpad asked.

"Don't they remind you of--" Quiverwing began.

"Negaduck!!" Darkwing, Quiverwing, and Launchpad said in unison.

"But isn't he usually atop a machine like this? Getting a bird's eye view of the destruction?" Quiverwing asked.

"Usually. But I don't see him this time, do you?" Darkwing responded.

She shook her head.

"We have to stop it, guys! And it's heading right towards us!" Launchpad yelled.

"Here's the plan. I'll climb up the back and undo its circuitry while you two distract it. Agreed?" Darkwing said.

"Agreed," his partners answered. The trio nodded and separated to do their duties.

"Over here! Look at me, you big ugly ape!" Quiverwing cried, jumping up and down in front of the robot. It turned downward to look at her. "Yeah! I'm talking to you!"

It lifted its foot to stomp her, but she leapt out of the way. Now, Launchpad called its attention to him. It began to swing at him, but he also dived out of the way. Out of the corner of her eye, Quiverwing could see Darkwing making his way up the back of the mechanical monstrosity. He was making good time. He was almost to the hatch at the top.

Then she heard it. A weak little cry of fear. She turned. A small, calico kitten was caught in the path of the robot, and it was almost upon the poor creature. The true, chivalrous hero kicked in somewhere within Quiverwing. She had to save that cat!

She dove and wrapped her arms around the kitten.

"It's okay. I'm here," she cooed, but as she said so, a shadow covered them.

The cat yowled again with fear. The heroine looked up and gasped. The robot's foot had lifted over them, and there was no way…no way she could get out from underneath it in time!

* * *

End Notes: Here it is, my esteemed readers, the first chapter "Where's Negs?". And it's a cliffhanger ending, I love it!!!! I hope you do as well. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Yeah, I'm sorry about the cat thing. I have a fondness for cats, and it was just naturally the first animal to mind. :D. And about the one time superhero thing…: D!!!! Please enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

The foot stopped just inches above Quiverwing's head. The cat leapt from her arms and went about its merry way. She then quickly crawled out from beneath the thing's foot.

"Q.W.! Q.W.! Are you all right?" Launchpad asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Looking up, she saw Darkwing leap down from where he had pulled the circuitry loose.

"Are you alright, Quiverwing?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Just fine," she replied.

"Good, because you are in _so_ much trouble!"

**………………… **

"That was the most reckless, most irresponsible, stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do! Including me!" Darkwing yelled, pacing the floor in front of the couch on which Quiverwing now sat.

Darkwing had not said much on the way home, but as soon as they had whirled out of the chairs, he had started in on her.

"Dad! I was being a hero!" Quiverwing argued.

"No! Heroes do not, I repeat, do not risk their lives or the lives of their friends for a kitten! You were showing off!" he yelled. It was as if his voice could no longer attain normal volume.

"I thought heroes saved all lives, Darkwing," she said, scathingly.

"I'm…going in the kitchen," Launchpad said, slipping away. Gosalyn hopped off the couch.

"That's it, missy! No more crime fighting for you! What was I thinking anyhow? Endangering my daughter…I must have been out of my mind!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Maybe you were thinking, 'Gee. My daughter saved my life from some crazed villain all on her own. Maybe she is actually cut out for the hero business'!" Quiverwing yelled now.

"Well, I can see now that I was wrong. I can't risk your life. No more, Gosalyn," Darkwing said, quieting down now.

"No! I want to fight crime! You can't do this!!" she yelled even louder now.

Darkwing reached forward and tore the mask from his daughter's face.

"You are Gosalyn Mallard, my daughter. You are Quiverwing Quack no more," he said.

Gosalyn could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She reached and grabbed the mask back from her father. Without another word, she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

**………………… **

Gosalyn, still dressed in her Quiverwing costume and still holding her mask, sat on her bed, fighting tears. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Honker," came the reply.

"Come on in," she said.

Honker slowly entered the room. He straightened his glasses a bit, out of awkwardness, then decided that he should say something.

"Uh…Launchpad told me what happened. Sorry, Gosalyn," he said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. It's just not fair. I was just trying to do the right thing," Gosalyn said, standing and walking to her window.

"He's just worried about you," Honker said.

"I have to show him…I have to show him that I can do this job and do it right," Gosalyn said. She put the mask on. Suddenly, she was Quiverwing again.

"Honker, you don't have to come with me, but I would like you to," she said.

"Go where?" Honker asked nervously.

"Out. I have to solve this crime. Are you with me?"

Honker shuffled his feet a bit. Then, he gave his answer.

"Well, I suppose you need someone to keep you out of trouble," he said.

Quiverwing smiled. "Great. Now, hand me that rope."

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it's short, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. This upcoming chapter is going to be even more fun! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I hope everyone liked that last chapter. I didn't expect anyone to find the mask scene sad, but I'm flattered that you did. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Honker and Quiverwing had successfully escaped into the city. Darkwing and Launchpad had not even noticed their figures as they had descended in front of the living room window.

Now they strolled the city streets, equally unseen. Honker seem to jump at every noise. Quiverwing found this both annoying and amusing.

"So, where are we headed?" Honker asked quietly, as if someone were listening in.

"We're heading to the bad side of town," Quiverwing replied, not bothering to lower her voice.

"The bad side of town! G--I mean--Quiverwing, we can't go there!"

"And why not?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because we're just a couple of kids!" Honker said, uncharacteristically sarcastic.

Quiverwing decided to ignore this comment completely. They didn't speak until the bars that signified the "bad side" of town were in sight.

It was a dingy, cluttered place, this side of town. Yelling was going on from all sides of the hero and her makeshift sidekick as they made their way inward.

"So, where do we look first? And for what?" Honker asked.

"We need to go to the Bandit, the bar that most the bad guys hang out around here. I've overheard Dad talking about it to Launchpad a million times. As for what we're looking for, a clue, information, anything like that will do."

They had arrived at the swinging doors of the Bandit, just to find that someone had beaten them to the punch. In a very loud and obvious way, someone was inside, looking for the same information. Exchanging quick glances, Quiverwing and Honker stuck their heads through the door.

A person in a long, hooded, ratty cloak was yelling the question, "Who's behind the robbery?" at a one-eyed fisherman.

"I figured that Negaduck was behind it all!" the fisherman shouted back.

"I have it on a very reliable source that he's not. So fess up. What lowlife is trying to ruin his reputation of decent robberies?" the cloaked figured menaced.

Honker let out a snort of laughter at the evident oxymoron. Suddenly, the cloaked person lost his temper.

"Duck!" Quiverwing yelled, grabbing Honker as she dove out of the way.

The fisherman had been hurled from the bar. The cloaked figure was not finished, however. He stepped out of the bar after the poor fisherman.

"I know you, McGinny. I know that you know who did this," the figure said, pulling a chainsaw from within the folds of his cloak.

As he did this, the cloak fell from his shoulders. Quiverwing gasped, followed quickly by Honker.

"Negaduck!" they said in unison.

The Mallard Menace turned to face them, in which time the fisherman ran away, and sneered.

"Well, if it isn't the Dipwing Wannabe and her faithful pet. What are you two pipsqueaks doing here?" he said.

Quiverwing, unafraid, stepped up to him.

"You're under arrest!" she said.

"For what!"

"For the robbery of that bank. Now it's clear. That must've been you!"

Negaduck laughed. He cut the chainsaw off, and then turned to the young hero.

"Listen here, kiddo," he said, leaning on the saw, "I didn't do any crimes. I've only been in town for a hour or so. You can't imagine just how much of a maze that forest was! But now, I come here and hear some newswoman spouting about how I robbed some two-bit bank. Poorly too, I might add. That's what makes me angry. A robot with my colors that I didn't build? Just left to do as it wishes? No one controlling it or laughing at the destruction it was causing? Whoever is messin' with my rep is gonna pay."

"Quiverwing," Honker whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"What!" she yelled.

Negaduck raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a second," Quiverwing said. The Mallard Menace smirked, then pulled out a long, metal file and began to file his nails.

The young hero dragged Honker off to the side. Sighing, she asked again, more calmly, "What?"

"Look. He's not running. He turned off the chainsaw. And he just terrorized that fisherman for nothing. That doesn't add up," Honker said, reasonably. He kept his voice lowered, hoping that Negaduck didn't hear him.

"Honker, this is _Negaduck_! He _doesn't_ run, he's probably planning something worse than a chainsaw massacre, and he'd kill for a chocolate bar!" Quiverwing whispered feverishly.

"I hate chocolate," Negaduck said loudly.

Both Quiverwing and Honker turned to look at him. He shrugged and put the chainsaw away.

"Look, I know I'm not giving you a lot of reason to trust me. Especially you, girlie," Negaduck said, looking at her. Quiverwing glowered at him. He continued, "But I'm not doing these crimes, and I want a chance to stop the idiot who is. This chump has no idea how to properly do a crime."

"Quiverwing, I thing we need his help," Honker said.

Quiverwing let out something that sounded like a wounded animal. Negaduck laughed again.

"A partnership…again," he said, putting out hand.

"You leave us or betray us again, I'm kicking your butt!" Quiverwing said, taking his hand and shaking it only once.

"That's fair. Which I also hate. Anyhow, what next, hero-girl?" he said. "I'm not good at this stuff."

"Well," Honker said, pushing up his glasses, "I think we ought to interrogate the only other suspect we have."

"Who?" Negaduck and Quiverwing said in unison.

Honker sighed. "The Passerby."

"Of course, but, Honk, how are we going to get into the prison to talk to him? It's not like we're well known heroes. And Negs isn't going to help us out there either," Quiverwing said.

"Okay, as part of our agreement, DO NOT call me Negs again," Negaduck said.

"Sure…Negsy," Quiverwing smiled.

He let out a growl. Honker sighed again. "Guys! I have an idea!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hear it," Quiverwing said, placing an arm around Honker's shoulders.

* * *

End Notes: The odd couple, back together again! Okay, sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block--in many different ways, might I add. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Please R R! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story. I've just been flooded with inspirations for new fics…original and fan-wise…and I had a lot of new type of things going on. Well, I may not get back to this fic for a while after this post either, but this is just to show that I still have this fic in mind…somewhere…

* * *

Chapter 4 

"I am the terror--ahem, no. I am the _terror_--that's still not right," Negaduck said, standing in front of a full-body mirror.

He was dressed in the purple costume that Darkwing usually wore. This had been Honker's plan. He knew that everyone in the police station where the Passerby was being held knew what Darkwing looked and sounded like. Getting Negaduck to dress as Darkwing had been the easy part, he'd done it so many times before, but to get him to sound like Darkwing? That was an entirely different story.

So here they were, Negaduck--dressed as Darkwing; Quiverwing Quack; and Honker Muddlefoot, standing in a drab room that the Mallard Menace was calling "home."

"Darkwing's voice is higher--" Honker began, but when Negaduck glared at him via his reflection, the Muddlefoot quickly added, "sir."

"Don't let this duck intimidate you, Honk. He's not going to hurt anyone," Quiverwing said, leaning on the threshold of the room.

"Why do I have to sound like Dipwing again? I've never had to do that before," Negaduck said, turning. Apparently, he had chosen to ignore her comment.

"You weren't dealing with people that knew him all that well before," Honker reasoned, albeit timidly.

"I dealt with those dopes at S.H.U.S.H."

At this, Quiverwing and Honker exchanged looks. Everyone at the spy agency known as S.H.U.S.H. knew Darkwing rather well. Quiverwing sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said. "Let's just go, then."

…………………

As it turned out, it _didn't_ matter whether he sounded like the real Darkwing or not. All the Police Chief had to see was the purple costume and…although some groaning was involved…he let them into an interrogation room.

"That was easy," Honker whispered, staring anxiously at the long mirror in the room.

Quiverwing had the strong urge to go and make faces into the two-way contraption, but she fought it down. Negaduck didn't, and it took both Quiverwing and Honker to pull on his cape to stop him. Finally, the door to the room opened again. A duck in blue, plain clothing and shackles with a tuff of red hair upon his head was being led in.

"Five minutes," the officer who had led him in announced to the waiting "heroes" as he turned and left.

"What's your game, Passerby?" Quiverwing asked as soon as the doors shut.

He looked up at her. Then, a wicked smile came over him.

"I know you. You're Darkwing's friend," he said.

"Obviously…we're standing here with him," she replied.

He leaned forward. Whispering, he said, "I know that's not him. Tsk, tsk. What would Darkwing say? His own daughter…working with his nemesis. I take it he doesn't know?"

"Shut up…" Quiverwing hissed. "I want to know how you did it!"

The passerby leaned back. "How I did what?"

"How you robbed that bank!"

"Would love to tell you, dear, but I didn't do it. I've been shackled up here. I've got to be free-limbed to be able to use my power. Ask the guards."

Quiverwing turned to Negaduck at this point. His eyes were narrowed, as if searching for something. After a few moments, he looked down at Honker and her.

"He didn't do it. Let's go," he said, turning and signaling to the mirror that they were done.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Quiverwing asked as the officer came back into the room.

Negaduck tipped his hat at him and led the two mini-heroes outside.

"He did it, and you're covering for him!" Quiverwing said immediately after leaving the station.

"I'm hurt, kid. We have an agreement. And he didn't do it. Why would he still be in the prison if he had done it?" Negaduck asked.

They were walking around to the back of the station where he had parked his motorbike. Quiverwing's eyes went wide.

"Well, to have an alibi for one thing!" she exclaimed.

Honker was walking steadily behind them. He knew better than to step into that line of fire.

"Nah. You remember him. He's too arrogant. He would've thought that we could never catch him," Negaduck said, now hopping onto this bike.

Quiverwing stopped. She opened her beak to argue but found that she could make none. Growling while Negaduck laughed, both her and Honker hopped onto the back.

"So now what?" Negaduck asked.

"All we've got left is the scene of the crime," Quiverwing said.

"Can't hurt to have a closer look at it," Honker said.

With a nod, Negaduck started up his bike and, pulling a wheelie, they were off.

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed that. I know it was short, but I just can't seem to make these chapters long. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I've been focusing on another DW fic of mine.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Quiverwing sighed, replacing the magnifying glass within the folds of her cape. She, Honker, and Negaduck were in the street outside the bank that this had all started in. Honker was a little off to her right, scraping the road with his toe every now and then. Negaduck just appeared to be standing there.

"I've got nothing," Quiverwing announced.

"Neither do I," Honker said, looking up at her apologetically.

They both turned to Negaduck, expecting some sort of answer. However, he merely looked off to his left, then to his right, and then down at his feet. Quiverwing began to tap her webbed foot on the ground. Then, he bent and picked up something red in color. Quiverwing walked over to him.

"Did you find something?" she asked him.

He nodded and handed her a red colored bolt. Honker, now over Quiverwing's shoulder, straightened his glasses and peered at the object.

"It appears to be from that machine," he said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Look at what's on it," Negaduck said, pointing to the bolt's other side.

Quiverwing turned the bolt over and discovered writing on it. Squinting so she could read, she said, "It says "Laff's Toy Company. Boys, I think we have another clue!"

Honker nodded, and Negaduck raised an eyebrow at her. However, there was nothing said as the three hopped on the bike and sped off.

…………………

Meanwhile, Darkwing sat in front of the mega-computer at Darkwing Tower. He had before him a copy of the evening newspaper and all the clues--which were not many--before him. He tapped the keyboard thoughtfully before finally giving up and turning on the evening news.

The ever-present, ever-annoying Tom Lockjaw was on. Darkwing often thought that his career would've been better off as a game show rather than a news anchorman. However, now he stood in front of the bank that Darkwing, Launchpad, and Quiverwing had been at earlier.

Darkwing sighed as his thoughts drifted to his little girl. He hoped that he hadn't been too harsh on her. But it was for her own good! She was too young to be out and about as a superhero anyhow. After all, he himself had not become a superhero until…

"…I was eleven," Darkwing said, finishing his thoughts aloud. "Geez, that's not much older than her."

On this thought, Darkwing reached for the telephone. However, his eye caught something halfway there that made him stop. In the background, her magnifying glass out, was Quiverwing Quack! A brief wave of anger and worry swept over Darkwing as he watched her call out to…Honker, who just now stepped into view.

"You've endangered yourself…and your best friend!" Darkwing whispered, as if preparing for the lecture he was to give her later.

But who stepped into the screen next was the icing on the cake. As soon as Darkwing caught sight of Negaduck's yellow, black, and red outfit, he leapt out of his chair and ran to his Ratcatcher. Launchpad, who had been tinkering with the ThunderQuack, walked out towards the bike. Just as his sidekick tried to ask him what was wrong, Darkwing had grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him into the sidecar.

"DW! Slow down! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Gosalyn," was all the Masked Mallard said.

And that was all that was needed. If Darkwing was in that big of a rush, and the only explanation was his daughter's name, then Launchpad knew that the kid must be in some kind of trouble.

* * *

End Notes: Okay! Did you enjoy that? Please review and let me know! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry for the long wait! I've got this buddy list of sorts going with my best friend, SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands. It's keeping us on track with our fanfics. Anyway, about my the forum for my fanfics, occasionally, I'll post little spoilers or bits of info about certain fics under the appropriate thread. Drop by and take a look, if you like! Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 

There was a great advantage to be had with a geek as your best friend. He could help you with homework. Dropping his name almost always got you out of trouble at school, and it never hurt to try that tactic at home, either. And, most importantly for Quiverwing's latest adventure, he knew were all the after hours libraries were at. And that was Quiverwing's, Negaduck's, and Honker's latest location. An after hours library adjoining the city's college.

The group was busy pouring over old telephone books, trying to find the address to Laff's Toy Company. So far, they had had no luck.

"So this is how you so-called sophisticated do-gooders catch crooks like me? I must say, I'm both impressed and ashamed," Negaduck said.

"Why's that?" Quiverwing said, flipping through the white pages of a three year old phonebook.

"Well, I'm impressed that you lot would have this kind of patience. And I'm ashamed because it's almost kind of easy."

Quiverwing smiled slightly in his direction, causing him to growl hatefully. Honker shook his head.

"Well, I've got nothing. What about you two?" Honker said, throwing aside the last phonebook in his pile.

"Nothing," Quiverwing said, throwing hers and pulling up another one.

"Wait a minute!" Negaduck said. "I think I have something!"

The two heroes gathered around the villain, peering over his shoulder. He glared up at them, but, seeing as that was not scaring them off, he sighed. Moving the phonebook where they could all see it, he pointed to the address under the name Laff's Toy Company.

"146 Industry Lane?" Honker asked, catching his glasses as they began to slip down his beak.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Quiverwing said.

"Hold on! Shouldn't we call Darkwing?" Honker asked as Negaduck stood to follow her out.

She whirled. "Yeah, Honk, cause he'd be really keen on seeing Negaduck here!"

"But…but it might be too much for you to handle!"

"That's why I'm here," Negaduck said. "Sorry. You're outnumbered."

And with that, both Negaduck and Quiverwing disappeared outside. Honker sighed.

"Yeah," he muttered, "we all know how reliable you were last time."

But with a shrug and a shake of his head, he followed anyway.

…………………

At 1:30 a.m., the unlikely trio pulled up to the truck entrance of a run down factory. Its sign tried to announce that it was Laff's Toy Company, but seeing as some of the letters had faded away, it said "La's oy pany." The three unloaded themselves from the motorbike and silently approached the entrance's raise metal door.

"There's someone in there!" Honker whispered quickly.

"How do you know?" Negaduck hissed back.

"Why else would that door be open!"

"He's got a point. Let's move in slowly," Quiverwing said, pulling out her bow and arrow and taking the lead.

Negaduck removed from his cape his trusty chainsaw, while Honker merely followed silently. Slowly, they made their way inside.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so that is extremely short, but it's just a transition chapter. I can't promise that much will happen in the next chapter either…but the chapter after that will be interesting. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay, now this will be a merging of what was originally going to be two separate chapters. However, after that last chapter, I felt that you guys deserved for something to actually happen in this chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Darkwing was speeding through the streets of St. Canard. He thought of speeding though several red-lights but always stopped just short of them. But when he wasn't stopped, he was going way above the appropriate speed limit.

Launchpad was holding on for dear life in the sidecar. This only served to prove the point that Darkwing was going much faster than usual. The trusty sidekick had one hand latched onto the car and the other holding on to his hat and goggles.

"Whoa, DW! Slow down! I'm sure Gos and Honk are fine!" he shouted at his friend over the wind.

Darkwing's eyes did not leave the road as he replied, "Not a chance! My daughter is out with a homicidal maniac! We've got to find her and Honker. Fast."

"Yeah, but, DW, there's no tellin' how long Gos or, uh, Quiverwing's been out with Negaduck! I'd take a guess that it's been hours now! Heck, I'd even say that it'd been hours when you saw that news report!"

A red light caused Darkwing to slam his brakes. It was a lucky thing that the Ratcatcher could stop on a dime. Launchpad's idea of a good landing might be a good "crash," but his qualifications as a mechanic spoke for themselves. He was the best. Darkwing now turned to his old buddy.

"What are you saying, LP?" he asked, his hands on his waist.

Launchpad shrugged. "I'm just sayin' that if Negaduck was gonna hurt 'em…he probably would've already done so."

"Yeah, cause ol' Negsy has always been the predictable one," Darkwing replied sarcastically.

The light turned green and Darkwing sped off to the left. There was nothing but the high wind filling the silence between hero and sidekick. Finally, the Might Masked Mallard pulled to a stop. They were in front of the Second National Bank of St. Canard. Darkwing hopped off the bike and replaced his helmet with his hat. Launchpad walked up beside him.

"What are we doin' back here?" Launchpad asked as Darkwing pulled out his large magnifying glass and started examining the ground.

"Looking for something, anything, that will indicate where they've gone," Darkwing replied, not looking up.

Launchpad nodded and began to look around as well. Finally, after a few minutes, Darkwing came to a stop in the middle of the street. It was good thing that not many people traveled at night in St. Canard.

"Got something, DW?" Launchpad asked, coming up beside him.

"Yeah. Tread marks. Looks like Negaduck, Quiverwing, and Honker sped off up this street in an awful hurry," the hero replied.

"Do you think they found something? Or that they were on the run?"

"I don't know…" Darkwing muttered, walking along the tracks. "Aha!"

He reached with his free hand and picked up a red bolt. Looking at it, a smug smile appeared on his beak.

"I think I know where they're at," he said, putting up the magnifying glass. "Let's go."

…………………

Quiverwing, Negaduck, and Honker stood on either side of the open door. Negaduck glanced around, then nodded to signal that it was okay to enter. Inside, it was dark…pitch black. Quiverwing had her arrow ready to go. Suddenly, Honker let out a cry.

"Sshh!" Negaduck hissed. "Are you trying to get us caught!"

"Honk, are you all right? Honker?" Quiverwing asked.

Both she and Negaduck stopped walking and looked around. Their eyesight had still not adjusted to the dark. But it was still enough to see that Honker was no longer behind them. Then, Quiverwing became aware that someone was coming up behind her. She turned to fire…but it was too late. She heard Negaduck exclaim and then…the dark got darker.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just can't seem to make them any longer. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait on this. I had some writer's block issues. Also, I decided to delve into my original fiction for a bit. Now, including this chapter, there are five chapters left until the end of this fic. I will have one more fic in this series and that'll be a one-shot to kind of wrap this all up. I'll reveal the title at a later time. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Ahhh…" Quiverwing moaned, shaking her head.

Immediately, she became aware of several different things. First, her quiver and bow were missing. Second, she was tied to a chair. Third, there were two other chairs tied to hers. And finally, Honker and Negaduck were tied to the other two chairs. She turned her head to look at them. Honker was still unconscious, and Negaduck was staring--no, glaring--off into the distance in front of him.

"What's going on? What happened?" Quiverwing asked.

Negaduck continued to glare as he replied, "Oh, good. You're awake. We were jumped in the dark, and now we're hostages."

"Hostages? Who's our captors?" Quiverwing inquired.

"Them," Negaduck growled, jerking his head in the direction he was glaring.

For the first time since she had awoken, Quiverwing realized that they were not alone. Standing in front of Negaduck were the four figures of Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack. The Fearsome Five minus one. All four villains were glaring back at their catch. Not only that, but they were smiling.

"Ohhh…my head…" Honker moaned, finally coming to.

He looked up, shook his head, then had to wrench his neck around to look at everyone else. Meanwhile, Negaduck let out another growl.

"What's the meaning of this?" Quiverwing demanded.

"Quiet, kid," Quackerjack said, shoving a small teddy bear into her beak. "Our quarrel is with Negaduck. You and the boy were just a bonus."

"Yeah, and what's your problem with me?" Negaduck hissed.

"We're supposed to be a team! A villainous team!" Bushroot said. Then, pointing at Quiverwing and Honker, he added, "But instead, you're hanging around these do-gooders!"

"That's it! Jeez, you guys are really pathetic! Grow up! Go do some crimes, or can't you think of any good ones without me?" Negaduck asked, laughing.

"Um…Negaduck, is it really a good idea to antagonize our captors when we're all tied up?" Honker whispered in the Mallard Menace's direction.

"Yeah, listen to the kid," Megavolt said, allowing a spark of electricity to shoot upwards from his finger.

Quiverwing spit the teddy bear from her beak. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the Fearsome Four. "Do you mean to say that you were duplicating Negaduck's crime style…just to lure him here and yell at him?"

"Four out of five dentists agree…little girls should be seen and not heard!" Liquidator said.

"Yeah, quiet Quiverwing," Negaduck said.

Quiverwing turned toward him, opening her beak to make a protest. However, she stopped when she realized what he had done. By snapping at her, he knew she would turn toward him to say something. And in doing that, she moved closer towards him…along with the ropes holding her. As she sat there in mild amazement, Negaduck was undoing her bonds out of sight of their captors.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Quiver yelled, going on with the show.

With is left eye, which was out of sight, Negaduck winked at her.

"Quiet, you two! Believe me, you have more to worry about than us just yelling at you," Bushroot said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Honker asked.

Negaduck had almost completely undone Quiverwing's bonds. He had only one knot left to go.

"What do you think, kiddo?" Megavolt said, stepping closer and allowing another spark loose.

"You're going to kill us!" Honker yelled.

Before anyone could reply, Quiverwing's ropes were loose and a cloud of blue smoke appeared as she rolled away. She could now see that her bow and quiver were sitting a foot or two in front of Honker. As she rolled over to get them, the smoke providing cover, Darkwing's voice filled the air.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the gunk in your teeth that your toothbrush can't reach! I am…Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing said, the smoke clearing away.

His gas gun was already drawn, and Launchpad was busy undoing Honker's and Negaduck's bonds.

"Scram, guys!" Quackerjack shouted.

"Suck gas, evildoers!" Darkwing shouted as the Fearsome Four scattered.

Quiverwing had just reached her weapons when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Launchpad!" she said, looking up. Then, she gasped.

"Not quite, Quiver," Bushroot said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Darkwing! Negaduck! Someone!" Quiverwing managed to shout before Bushroot obstructed her beak.

But everyone was busy fending off the rest of the Fearsome Four. By the time they realized that Bushroot had her, it was too late. The other three had broken off their attacks and had fled the scene, Quiverwing still as a hostage.

"Quiverwing!" Darkwing shouted.

He began to chase after them, but Negaduck stopped him.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Darkwing said, turning on him.

"They're gone, Dipwing. And you aren't going to be able to catch them on foot," Negaduck said.

"He's right, DW. All we can do now is wait and see where they turn up next," Launchpad said despairingly.

Darkwing sighed, looking from face to face. Then, he shook his head.

"You're right. But…"

"She'll be fine until then. That kid can handle herself," Negaduck said.

Darkwing gave his foe an odd look, but finally, sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, I get to this scene where I know DW's gonna show up, and I realize…not in any of my DW fics had I used any of his classic stuff. I hope it was okay. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- How was that last chapter? It seemed to get some good responses. Well, the countdown continues…including this chapter, only four more left. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 9 

Darkwing put his hands on his hips and turned toward his diabolical double. Honker was sadly gathering Quiverwing's things and placing them in the Ratcatcher--in which Darkwing had informed the group that it was parked outside. Launchpad was busy watching Negaduck nervously. As for the Mallard Menace, he was doing nothing but staring back at Darkwing. A few moments passed in an exasperated silence. Finally, Negaduck harrumphed.

"What are you staring at, Dipwing?" he growled at him.

"Why are you helping me?" the Mighty Masked Mallard asked.

Negaduck shrugged. "Got me. I just feel bad--"

"That she's been kidnapped?" Launchpad interrupted, incredulously.

Negaduck growled in his direction, causing him to jump towards Darkwing, who sighed.

"That she's been kidnapped by such incompetent idiots. She's a good hero, as much as it kills me to say it. Even better than you, Darkwing," Negaduck said, causing Darkwing--who had had his chest puffing out with pride--to deflate. "In fact, if she wasn't a kid, I'd leave her be."

"To be killed?" Darkwing challenged.

"No. To escape. There's no way those idiots could hold her if she were older…in fact, they don't stand that great of a chance as it is."

"And you think you could?" Darkwing asked, scoffing.

"I did. If you recall that incident out in the forest, it was only because your sidekick and Honker showed up that you were able to escape," he stated.

"He's right, DW," Launchpad piped in.

Darkwing narrowed his eyes and glared in his sidekick's direction.

"Fine! So, the situation--as it stands now--is that my daughter is trapped with four--not one or two or three, but four--four villains. And we're just going to stand here until…what? What are we waiting for?" Darkwing said, getting impatient.

At that point in time, Honker showed up behind Darkwing and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Launchpad asked him.

"Uh, um, uh, um, Sirs, um, uh," he stammered.

"_Honker!_" Darkwing groaned.

"You need to see this!" he said, running out to the Ratcatcher.

The three adults followed him. There, on the mini-television Darkwing had attached to his motorcycle, was Megavolt--center stage--accompanied by Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator. In Bushroot's arms was Quiverwing, a glare permanently in her eyes as she struggled with her vegetated captor.

"That was fast," Darkwing muttered.

Then, Megavolt spoke.

"Hello, Darkwing, Negaduck…and sidekick person--because we know you are watching. As you can see, we have Quiverwing Quack in our possession. If you want the duckling back in one, un-fried piece, here's what you have to do," he said, pausing here for emphasis.

After a few moments of just staring at the screen--on which Megavolt had not continued--Negaduck hissed, "Well, what, you idiot!"

On the screen, Quackerjack nudged Megavolt, who jumped, nodded, and muttered something off screen to his fellows. Then, turning back toward the camera, he continued, "Sorry. Now, go to the abandoned Wacky Willy's Toy Factory in west downtown St. Canard. We only want Darkwing and Negaduck…the sidekick and the other kid can stay at home. Be there by midnight, or Quack gets it."

Past that, there was some quibbling over how to turn off the camera. Finally, they figured it out, and it went black. Darkwing turned to the three standing around him.

"Looks like we have what we need. Now, as for Honk and LP--" he said, but Honker cut him off.

"I'm going with you," he said, albeit quietly.

"Me too," Launchpad said, clapping the youngster on the shoulder.

Negaduck grinned wickedly. "Bringing them could be a mistake."

"No, I don't think so. We'll just have to form a plan…" Darkwing said, drawing Negaduck, Launchpad, and Honker into a huddle.

* * *

End Notes: Man, lots of dialogue here. And this chapter is nothing like what it was supposed to be. I think that's a good thing. Anyhow, please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Long wait. Again. See the author's note on chapter eight of My Love for Her as for the reason. Anyway, the countdown continues. Including this one, only three to go!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Tied up and hanging by a chain with a hook inserted into her bonds in the Wacky Willy factory was Quiverwing Quack. Below her was a vat with an assortment of seemingly carnivorous toys, plants, and toaster ovens in it. She growled as she kicked her webbed feet back and forth. This only served to accomplish a swinging momentum that was making her slightly nauseous.

Also below her, standing just in front of the vat, were the Fearsome Four. They were all bickering almost incoherently. Every once in a while, Quiverwing would catch something…some word or phrase that didn't make sense on its own. Finally, the arguing grew so intense that it became nothing more than a loud roar.

"What idiots…" Quiverwing muttered as she rolled her eyes.

In the midst of the argument, Megavolt pushed his way into the center of the other three and shouted, "QUIET!!"

Shocked by this sudden outburst, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack did as they were ordered to do. Megavolt sighed.

"They're going to be coming any minute now, and we still don't have a trap laid! Now, do we want to prove Negaduck right? Do we want to prove that were nothing but dawdling idiots?" he asked, waving his arms around theatrically.

"No," the others murmured liked scolded children.

Quiverwing couldn't help but let a little scoffing laugh loose. Megavolt glared up at her for an instant--in which she glared back--and then he turned his attention back to the rest of the gang.

"Well, then, I suggest we put our noggins' together and get some electricity flowing!" he said, sparks flying from his fingers.

The other three let loose cheers.

"Doesn't matter what you do," Quiverwing said, deciding to hit them where it hurt--their morality. "Darkwing Duck will stop you! And on top of that, Negaduck will get to see just how pathetically useless you twits are!"

"Quiet, you!" Quackerjack yelled up to her.

"Yes," Bushroot added, moving his leafy hands to summon a thick vine that encircled Quiverwing's beak, keeping it shut. "Little girls should be seen and not heard!"

Quiverwing mumbled against her bonds, but it was no use. They were too tight for her to break. Growling, she hung her head in defeat. The Fearsome Four had a good laugh at her expense. Shaking his head, Megavolt--apparently the appointed leader of the group of bandits--turned back and said, "Alright. Now, obviously this plan has got to utilize the best of each of our abilities…while not stomping on one another's progress. I say we attack in formed pairs. First, me and Quackerjack, then, Bushroot and Liquidator. How's that sound?"

"B-bu-bu-bu-but what should we do? Like, shouldn't we have a formation or something?" Bushroot asked.

"Yes. Therein lies the genius of the pairing off! Liquidator, your power powers up Bushroot's power! And my power powers up Quackerjack's abilities! We'll throw everything we've got at them!"

Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator exchanged looks. When they looked back, they all had satisfied, evil grins adorning their faces. Megavolt grinned himself and said, "Then let's get to work!"

As the Fearsome Four disappeared into the depths of the abandoned factory, Quiverwing once again tried to loosen her bonds to no avail. Sighing, all she could hope was that her jeer at their stupidity held true.

* * *

End Notes: Ah, the curse of the short chapters. (Sighs). Well, another thing I've noticed is that key scenes in my fics either take place at the docks or in an abandoned factory. Go figure, huh? Well, only two more chapters to go! What ever shall happen? Stay tuned! Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Well, Happy New Year! Now, I know that I'm posting this in 2007, but I typed it--and finished it--in 2006, which means that I still completed the challenge! Yay!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11 

"They'll attack in pairs," Negaduck shouted over the roaring wind from his place in Darkwing's sidecar. "They've figured out that much about their potential."

Launchpad and Honker were squeezed into the seat behind Darkwing, as the daring do-gooder sped through the streets of St. Canard in the direction of the Wacky Willy factory. Honker held tight to Darkwing's waist as Launchpad held fast to a pair of handholds on the interiors of the wings of Darkwing's cycle. Negaduck--who had flat out refused to ride behind Darkwing--crossed his arms and sat back in his car.

"You always call them stupid and such…are they really as stupid as you make them sound?" Honker asked, the wind disguising the slight quiver in his voice.

Negaduck shrugged. "Usually. Honestly, they've never had to do much heavy thinking on their own. I mean, sure, they do their own independent crimes, but let's face it…not much thought there, huh? I don't know what they're truly capable of once they have had the time to think things out. Frankly, the thought scares me."

"You mean, you think they might discover how powerful they can really be if they put their minds to it?" Launchpad asked.

"No. I mean, I'm afraid to see how spectacularly they'll fail. All those powers going awry at the same time could be dangerous for us."

"Well, no matter the danger," Darkwing said. "You said they'll attack in pairs? Megavolt with Quackerjack and Bushroot with Liquidator?"

"Yeah."

"What, then, do you recommend for our attack?"

"I suggest that we stick to our plan. Sneak in there under cover of the shadows and use the element of surprise," Negaduck said.

Noticing the strange looks the three do-gooders were giving him, he growled, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Launchpad began, looking to Honker for support.

"We just never thought we'd see the day when you agreed with Mr. Darkwing, Negaduck, Sir," Honker completed.

Negaduck growled and even snarled a bit at this. Honker shrank away as far as was allowable on the Ratcatcher. Darkwing looked down at his identical nemesis, arched and eyebrow, and asked, "Yeah, why are you agreeing to all of this again?"

Negaduck sighed and shook his head. "Man, you really are dense, Dipwing Dork. I thought I had explained this to you before?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's a good hero, yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't buy it. I think you've got an ulterior motive here," Darkwing said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Fine, think whatever you want. I should think the only thing that should matter is the fact that I _am_ helping to get Quiverwing back."

"Yes, well, my problem is that I just keep remembering just how easily you turned on her back with that forest incident."

Launchpad and Honker exchanged glances. Depending on how Negaduck took that last comment, things could get very ugly. And no one wants a fight on a speeding, overcrowded motorcycle. It was lucky for everyone that Negaduck chose silence as his retort. Darkwing grinned in satisfaction, obviously viewing that as a type of battle victory.

The rest of the ride was in silence as well. Before long, they had parked the Ratcatcher a little ways away from the open warehouse door of the Wacky Willy factory--to avoid being seen or heard--and were forming a slight huddle to reestablish their plan.

"Now, Honker, I want you to stay behind us. When the coast is clear, swoop in and get Quiverwing out of any trouble she may be in. That is, of course, unless our hunch about how the Fearsome Four will attack is wrong and that they've left her guarded by one of them. In that case, simply stay behind. Your parents would kill me if something happened to you," Darkwing said.

"I understand, sir," Honker nodded.

"Good. As for the rest of us, Negaduck and I will go in first and quietly. Launchpad, after we've exposed our presence, you come in and act as our support line. Got it, LP?"

"Right-o, DW," Launchpad said, giving Darkwing a thumb's up.

"Now, it's really four on three here, so we all have to be on our guard. Stick to the plan unless something catastrophic happens. Got it? Good. Now, let's go save Quiverwing!" Darkwing said, turning with his cape swirling behind him as Negaduck, Launchpad, and Honker followed.

* * *

End Notes: Well, only one chapter left to go! I'll post it in a few days. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this little fic! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- The last chapter. Now, I have a simple little drabble-esque one-shot planned to wrap things up. It'll go under the title "Where His Loyalty's At." Then, it'll be the end of this Darkwing series. Never fear! I'll have other Darkwing stories to write about! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 

Quiverwing struggled against her bonds in vain. She simply wasn't strong enough to break them. She sighed and hung in a helpless sway, unable to even call out for help. The vine was still tied firmly around her beak. Moments ago, the Fearsome Four had flittered away off into separate dark corners of the factory, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Darkwing Duck and Negaduck.

The young heroine had thought that she had heard the familiar sound of the Ratcatcher a little while ago, but seeing as her father nor her friends had shown up yet, it must've just been her imagination. Sighing, she allowed her eyes to drift off in the direction that her captors had disappeared in. She could only hope that Darkwing and Negaduck would prevail…whenever they got there.

…………………

"Are they here yet?" Bushroot whispered hoarsely from his hiding spot.

"Ssshhh!" came Megavolt's sharp reply.

The sound of crazed, excited giggles erupted from the same place the warning "ssshhh" had come from.

"Quiet, Quackerjack!" Megavolt hissed.

"Sorry," the insane ex-toy maker replied sheepishly.

"So…when they come in, we jump them, right?" Bushroot whispered.

Megavolt sighed. "Yes! Now…quiet!"

…………………

Darkwing and Negaduck exchanged glances in the shadows, having heard every word of the Fearsome Four's conversation. Slowly, they crept along in the shadows, positioning themselves behind the sources of their enemies' voices. Finally, Darkwing threw one of his smoke pellets at them and began, "I am the terror that flaps in the night!"

"Where is that coming from?" Quackerjack asked, turning all around.

Darkwing had chosen not to appear within his smoke, as was his usual action. Instead, he chose to intimidate them from the shadows. Negaduck caught on quickly to this, allowing a menacing, maniacal laugh to issue forth. Launchpad had not missed his cue either. Darkwing felt his sidekick brush past him and engage one of the Fearsome Four. As for Honker, Darkwing had not heard nor seen nor felt him. He decided to take this as a good sign.

Suddenly, the lights in the factory came up. Launchpad had taken out Quackerjack--who was now unconscious at his feet--and the remaining three stood before Darkwing and Negaduck.

"Dad!" came Quiverwing's voice.

Darkwing stole a small glance behind him to see that Honker had pulled her to safety and was now undoing her bonds.

"Be careful!" she finished.

Megavolt growled, sparks flying from his hands. "They cannot beat us! It's not fair! KILL THEM!!!"

And for the first time in history, Darkwing and Negaduck were thinking about the same strategy. The Mighty Masked Mallard jumped left while Negaduck jumped right. One was followed by Liquidator while the other was followed by Megavolt. When both the assailants lunged at them, they flipped overhead, causing them to collide. Megavolt short-circuited, and Liquidator lay in a steaming puddle on the floor. Both Darkwing and Negaduck then turned their attention to Bushroot, who was making a run for it out the door.

"Not so fast!" came Quiverwing's defiant voice.

One of her arrows whizzed by over Darkwing's and Negaduck's head, opened into a net, landed right on top of Bushroot, and closed up.

"Job well done, team," Darkwing said, puffing out his chest once again.

"Yahoo!" Quiverwing cheered, joining her father at his side, while Honker was at hers.

"I knew you'd save me, Dad!" she said, hugging him.

"Aw, I can't take all the credit. Actually, some of it belongs to Nega--" but Darkwing was cut off by the sound of Launchpad "ooffph-ing."

Turning, Launchpad was on his knees, clutching his stomach, and Negaduck was no where to be seen. Quiverwing sighed.

"You know, I have no idea why he does this," she said, helping Launchpad up.

"Does what?" Darkwing asked.

"Helps me out, then either runs, tries to kill me, or both."

Darkwing chuckled.

"What?"

"Aw, Quiver, you're just going to have to ask him that yourself one of these days. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

End Notes: Aw, well, I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic! Now, after "My Love for Her" is finished, I won't have another DW fic--chapter length, that is--up for a little while. I do have one in mind by the name of "All Fall Down," but I want to get a couple of my other fics out of the way first. However, if any of you are Little Mermaid fans and would like to know what fic I will be beginning to replace this one, it'll be called "The Other Mermaid." It'll be where all the fan fiction for the Disney movie is. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
